Hang on
by bluesoul18
Summary: its been 2 yrs and clary and jace are perfectly happy.you know for the time being until one of clarys friends claims to have "other" feelings for her and plans to take her away from jace and make her his.can they handle it or will it break up everything?
1. Chapter 1

_It cannot be that hard to sketch a simple sunset I've done it millions of time before._ Or so I thought because every time I tried to draw the curve of the sun it ended up going in a completely different direction. _Whatever I give up this is pointless_. I laid down face up on my bed with my head turned looking at the sun going down gradually as Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa blasted through my headphones. Then for some reason the light in my room started to fade even though the sun was still somewhat up over the horizon. Big hands hoisted me up off the bed and I screamed while thumping my hands on the persons back. And whoever it was they were laughing at me like I was some sort of circus clown.

You could still hear black and yellow playing from my room in the background while the intruder threw me on the couch like an old rag doll. I opened my once shut eyes and blinked trying to get a good look at the man. _I'm going to KILL him. _Jace was doubled over in laughter tears streaming down his face as he tried his hardest to get his composure back. "Jesus Christ Jace that was so NOT funny you nearly gave me a damn heart attack!" I yelled before knocking him down onto the love seat behind him. He just looked up at me with a huge grin on his face. He used his long piano fingers to brush away a few stray hairs from my face then stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resists forgive me?" I looked into those beautiful eyes of his and tried my best to keep from breaking and make him work for my forgiveness. "nope you'll just have to work harder." I said. "that can be doable." Then he pulled me down and pressed his lips to mine. My hands moved to cup his face and his moved to wrap around my waist. He pulled back after a good five minutes and said, "how about now?" "not even close but you're getting there," with a hint of a smirk displayed on my face. Jace raised an eyebrow then asked, "how much longer?" I pretended to look thoughtful then replied, "I dunno I'll let you know when you get there which could be another thirty minutes or so."

He rolled his eyes but said nothing and pulled me back down. His tongue snaked out of his own mouth and grazed my bottom lip and I gladly granted him entrance. I felt his tongue rub against mine prompting me to fight back. Our tongues battle for a while then he consented in letting me explore his mouth with my tongue. Finally we pulled back for air that for some reason didn't seem to be reaching our lungs. We were both breathing pretty hard but Jace caught his breathe first and seeing me still gasping for air he smiled crookedly and asked, "am I forgiven now?"

I couldn't help but smile back and I nodded then gave him a little peck on the cheek before getting up and heading for the kitchen. "how come you came over without calling?" Jace looked at me with mock hurt, "what I can't come over to surprise my own beautiful girlfriend? I'm wounded." I rolled my eyes and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I laid my head against his chest while he buried his face in my hair inhaling deeply. Everything seemed to fade out around us as I listened to his steady heart beat and felt his chest moving up and down and he breathed. It would've been fine with me just to stay that way for hours but my cell rang and I had to pull myself away from Jace to answer it.

"hello?"

"Hey clary!"

"Eric?"

"ya its me Simon needed to tell you something but he had to go talk to his mom or something so here it is. The band got selected to play every weekend at pandemonium! How freaking awesome is that?"

"very. so when do you guys start I wanna come see you guys?"

"it starts this weekend. We celebrating tonight if you, and Jace wanna come."

"uh hold on let me ask." I took the phone away from my mouth and out my hand over the phone to block out our voices.

"Eric and the guys want to know If we wanna go out and celebrate their achievement."

"what achievement?"

"they got the job at pandemonium. You know the one Simon was freaking out about."

"oh that one um I cant Izzy just texted me saying that Maryse wants to talk to me about something."

"what about?"

"I dunno I guess I'll find out when I get there."

"ok then I guess I'll see you later?"

"don't worry you will. Ok?"

"ok."

"alright bye babe I love you."

"I love you too" Jace kissed me quickly on the lips before heading out the door. I put the phone back against my ear to answer Eric.

"hey sorry about that."

"don't worry about it. So what's the answer?"

"well Jace had to leave because his mom had to talk to him about something, but I'm free to come."

"awesome we'll come over to pick you up in about thirty minutes ok."

"ok."

"bye."

"bye." _Great now I just have to figure out what to wear which is going to be hard since I have no conceivable idea of where we're going. Perfect._ I thought while heading to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jace p.o.v._

"_**you wanted to talk to me Maryse?"**_

"_**yes I did. And the news I have for you is absolutely wonderful!"**_

"_**the engagement ring Amatis sent you came from Idris," she walked over to the desk to pick up a velvet box then handed it to me, "Jace the ring is beautiful Clary is going to love it." maryse grinned so widely that I thought her face would break. Though I don't know how my grin was any different. **_

_**The ring was -as maryse had said- beautiful. The band of the ring was a pale gold and the diamonds in the center were just right. They sort of looked like a flower blooming in spring. It had one big green emerald in the center with three circles of tiny diamonds surrounding it. But the best part of the ring was that all around the band there were runes of love and forever.**_

"_**so when are you planning on asking her?" at her birthday party next week," I replied with finality, " when she's opening her presents. I'm going to be the last person to give her a present." I looked down at the velvet box I was holding in my hands. "I just hope that when I ask her she says yes." Maryse put a reassuring hand to my face, "I'm positive that she will Jace. Clary loves you more than anything in the world don't ever forget that." And with that said maryse got up and walked out of the study. **_

_**Her last words rang in my head like a bell. clary loves you more than anything else in the world don't ever forget that. **_**"don't worry maryse I won't." I slipped the box into my left jean pocket then got up to go to my room to find a hiding spot. Somewhere clary wouldn't even think of looking just in case she begins to be her sneaky little self while in my room for the next week.**

**Clary p.o.v. **

In the end I decided to throw on some black skinny jeans, a pink sequined tank top, a black quarter sleeve shrug, and some pink sandals. (I was in the mood to wear black and pink.) My iphone vibrated on the bedside table reading _incoming text from: Eric_. 

"_we're in the driveway"_

"_kk b rite dwn" _

I threw my cell, pina colada liplicious lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and my wallet inside my purse then slung it over my shoulder. On my way out the door I grabbed the sweater that Jace let me keep and walked towards the driveway where the band's van was parked. Eric slid over so that I could sit down on the seat next to him. I was immediately engulfed in a surprisingly tight hug from Eric which I hesitantly returned.

"so how's it been clary haven't seen you in a while? How's Jace been doing?" Matt asked from the passengers seat.

"Great we've both been doing great," I replied.

"How's the relationship?"

"matt do you really care or are you just being retarded?"

"hey we need to know if he's treating you right that way just in case he isn't we can go kick his ass."

I laughed a little at that. "ok you're just being retarded , but yes he's been treating me just fine….and don't worry if he even comes close to treating me wrong I'll be the one kicking his ass not you guys."

"alright then tough girl you think you can be able to take me?" Eric asked with a ghost of a smirk.

I tried to put on my best bad ass face before replying. "I can take you any time any where Eric with both hands tied together."

"alright then imma hold you to that." he placed one of his hands on my thigh and I felt instantly uncomfortable. I gently but firmly placed his hand next to his side then turned forward to speak to Simon. 

"so where exactly are we going to go celebrate tonight?" 

"we are going to that supposedly haunted rave down town." 

"ghostly night?"

"ya that one."

"Don't worry clary," Eric said, "if you get scared you can always hold my hand."

I laughed and smiled nervously not sure what to make of his behavior. It was strange he never acted this way towards me before. We rode in silence the rest of the way there. Every now and then I caught Eric staring at me which made me a little more nervous every time he did so. When we finally reached the rave I let out a relieved sigh jogging slightly to walk beside Simon.

It didn't take that long for the bouncers to let us in which was kind of surprising. Usually matt annoyed them and then sent us to the back after they'd had enough. But that wasn't the case this time. They merely smiled and let us walk past. A remix of Bottoms Up by Trey Songz was playing as people in pale make up streaked with sweat danced. To girls waved us over towards the bar and it took me a minute to realize who they were.

It was Leslie Rios and Meagan Holmes. Meagan was Matt's girlfriend and Leslie was part of the band. She sang most of the time but every now and then she played the keyboard while singing if Tammie Gutierrez (Eric's ex-girlfriend) wasn't there. Both girls gave me hugs saying that they haven't seen me in a while and that they missed me.

"where's Tammie?" I asked.

"Oh she got grounded," Leslie answered.

"how come?"

"her grades were slipping and her parents are making a big deal out of it because they think the only reason she's not doing well is because of the band."

"why the band?"

"they have this reoccurring nightmare that she's going to forget about college and pursue a music career. The reason why she hasn't been doing so well is because they took a trip to Mexico two weeks ago to visit some family members. She missed out on a lot of the of the curriculum and it was really hard for her to catch up since she was gone for a week and a half."

"wow that really sucks."

" I know she told us to have some extra fun for her since she couldn't make it."

"I think that can be doable." All of us headed for the dance floor where Bottoms Up had quit playing and Tonight by Enrique Iglesias had everyone crowding the dance floor. After about five songs we were all in dire need of a drink so the guys bought us some virgin pina coladas. I was having a pretty good time and I had completely forgotten all about what had happened with Eric in the van on the way here. 

That is until Eric started to rub up against me while we were dancing, sat closer to me than usual when we were at the table, put his hand on my leg, and kept looking at me intently when he thought I didn't notice. Simon had noticed the uncomfortable look on my face and asked me what was wrong but I just smiled blandly at him and said it was nothing. And then Eric told me he wanted to talk to me in private while the others were dancing. that's when I had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be a good talk.

**Ok so hoped you liked it and for the record I just made up random names for the rave and the girls so ya I have no idea if they're real.**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary p.o.v.**

He pulled me into a corner far away from the dance floor and well everyone in the rave. We were completely alone and I was as scared as I have ever been in my entire life. My teeth started to chatter and my hands started to shake violently. I didn't know what to make of any of this and all I could think about is one thing. _JACE. _For him just to be next to me right now would mean the world to me. Then Eric started to speak.

"I have something very important to tell you Clary and I need you to listen alright?" My voice was caught in my throat so all I could do was nod.

He took a deep breath then looked me straight in the eye, "Why do you love Jace Clary?"

My voice came out in a small whisper, "because I just do its hard to explain."

"yes but….._how_? How can you love that arrogant self-absorbed bastard?" Anger shot through me like one of Alec's arrows.

"I cannot believe you just said that about him."

"you cant believe it because it's the truth and you don't want to hear the truth about Jace."

"you know _NOTHING _about Jace and who he really is so I suggest that you just shut the fuck up and leave the both of us alone." I was pretty sure that if eyes could turn red when you got mad that mine would be like fire.

"I'm sorry but I just cant do that clary."

"and why not? It shouldn't be that hard."

"I cant do that be cause I care about you clary. And more than just a friend." Right then my knees started buckling and my heart started pounding. I wanted no _NEEDED_ for Jace to be here with me.

My voice came out shakily "what do you mean more that just a friend Eric?" He walked towards me closing the gap between us.

"I love you clary," he whispered then kissed me hard on the lips. The tears that had been threatening to fall from my eyes spilled down all over my face.

Eric had me pinned against the wall so I couldn't move anything but arms which was good enough for me. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him as hard as I could. My shove had been more powerful than I had expected but even so I had rammed him into the other wall. I ran out of the little hallway in search for the women's restroom. Fortunately no one was in there to see me burst out in uncontrollable sobs. The door was locked that way I could have some kind of a mental break down alone without someone trying to comfort me.

_Oh god._ I thought. _everything feels wrong to me. This whole night was a mistake. Why couldn't I have just lied saying that I was busy? Oh right because I thought that these people were my friends. Well at least four of them were. One of them just wants me all to himself. I just wish that I was at home with me wrapped in Jace's arms while on the couch watching TV._

Slowly my sobs started to subside and my tears started to dry. What I saw in the mirror wasn't a pretty picture. My face was red and streaked with my eye make up, my eyes puffy from crying, and my hair was like a hornets nest. It was a good thing that I had been planning to come to the bathroom before Eric….. I turned the sink on and wet my face with cold water washing off all the make up and everything else that dirtied my face. I dried my face with some paper towels then got to work on my make up. When my make up looked good again I looked in my purse trying to see if I had a comb or something so that I could fix my hair. The only thing I found was a little black comb which was better than nothing so I had to make do with that. Once my hair was somewhat combed through I put it up in a pony tail. After I rechecked myself in the mirror I unlocked the door and walked out. It was good to know that I hadn't kept anybody waiting while I had my little episode in the bathroom.

The rest of my group had found us a new table since another group took our old one.

"where did you go clary?" Leslie asked

"to the bathroom I had to go fix my face," I replied hoping that it came out jokingly.

Leslie smiled and thrusted a margarita at me.

"is it a virgin?"

"maaaaybe."

"but how did you get these?"

"matt used his brothers ID."

"alright but just one. I don't need my mom to see me drunk."

"but you've gotten drunk before."

"ya like three times," Meagan said.

"yes," I said, "but that was only because I was sleeping over at your house. And the first

time was unintentional I had no idea that the lemonade had alcohol in it."

"just take your drink and like it," matt said smiling. Leslie put the margarita in my hands and I took three drinks before setting it down on the table.

"see now wasn't that delicious?" Eric asked

"ya it was," I said without meeting his eyes.

"so how about we hit the dance floor again I'm getting bored just sitting here," Meagan said.

"Mea we just sat down five minutes ago take it easy babe." Matt said kissing the top of her head. After finishing our drinks we went back to the dance floor and started dancing to Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Then somewhere between How Low and Right Round Eric was starting up again. And it was even worse this time. When dancing he started to grind into me and when I moved to go dance with Simon he moved too.

_That's it I'm getting tired of this I wanna go home._

"Simon can you please take me home?"

"why?"

"I just want to I'm starting to get tired and I Jace said that he would come over later," I said which was truth enough. Simon looked at me for a minute then agreed to take me home.

"bye clary!" everyone said. I smiled and waved then me and Simon stared towards the van. Once we were on the highway Simon didn't hesitate to start talking.

"ok clary I know for a fact that you aren't tired because you were dancing with just as much energy as the rest of us were. I'm not gonna question Jace coming over though because I'm pretty sure that's true but…..what's up clary you looked like you were having a good time until you came back from the bathroom?" Tears began to make my vision blurry and I quickly blinked them away before Simon noticed them.

"clary are you ok?" his voice had taken on a concerned tone.

"IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ASK ERIC! HE'S THE ONE WHO RUINED THE WHOLE NIGHT FOR ME THE JACKASS!" I burst out not even trying to hold back my tears anymore.

"what did Eric do?" I took a deep breath before telling him about what happened. As I spoke more tears fell and Simon's expression darkened.

"I wish you would've told me earlier," he said.

"well I was trying to see if I could just forget about it and let it go but it turns out that I cant."

"I'm sorry Clary."

"I wish I never came."

"don't be so hard on yourself you had no idea that Eric was going to do what he did."

"ya but it wouldn't have happened if-"

"Clary you came to have a good time nothing else. What Eric did was stupid and wrong and I'm going to have a little talk with-"

"NO!"

"why not?"

"because I don't know what the outcome will be if you do. Please don't talk to him Simon please I'm begging you don't."

"alright but you do realize that you have to tell Jace right?"

"ya I realize that."

"When are you though?"

"I guess when he comes over later." We pulled into the drive way at Luke's house not long after and before I got out of the van Simon gave me a hug. I had to smile a little at that because it was one of those understanding hugs. Once Simon pulled out of the driveway I went inside to call Jace and asked him to come over. I sat down on the couch and tried to watch cartoons but I kept thinking about one thing.

How on earth was I going to tell Jace what happened with Eric?


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace p.o.v.**

_Where can I put the ring? _I thought. _Surely I have a place where clary wouldn't even think going through. _suddenly my phone started to vibrate in my right pocket and I took it out to find the picture of clary I took when she wasn't looking on the screen.

"hello?"

"Jace?"

"ya?"

"can you come over like right now?"

"how come?"

"I just want you to come over."

"alright then I'm on my way….are you ok sweetheart?" I heard her take a breath before answering which is what she usually does when she's upset.

"ya I'm fine why would you ask that?"

"I don't know you just sound like something bad just happened to you…..did something bad happen clary?"

"look we'll talk about this when you get here."

"fine I'll see you in a little bit."

"ok."

"bye."

"bye."

I pressed the doorbell that rings for what seems like forever but Clary opened the door before it ended and I smiled. She always just seems to do that when she's expecting someone and to be honest it was kind of cute.

"You wanted to see me." I said in a serious tone standing up straight. She rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. "just get in here." "yes ma'am," I said saluting her. This time she just shook her head at me and laughed before saying, "what am I going to do with you?"

"love me for the rest of your life?"

She reached up and brushed some hair out of my eyes before answering. "I already do remember?"

"of course," I said while looking into those gorgeous green eyes of hers. "I love you so much Clary more than anything else in the world I love you."

"I love you too Jace Lightwood." I gathered her into my arms and pressed her body to mine before we kissed. The kiss started of soft and gentle but then started to escalate as I backed her onto the sofa. My hands tangled in her long red hair and I felt her hands do the same. We stayed in that position for a while: laying on the sofa, me on top of her, our legs tangled below us it was; it was pure bliss. That is until I accidentally put my hand on the remote and turned the TV on full blast. Clary laughed and turned off the TV but then for some reason her smile faded and she got up to go to the kitchen.

"hey what's wrong?" I ask

"Jace I have something really important I need to tell you and I need you to remain calm when I do ok?" she said with a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"well that depends on what you have to tell me. What is it Clary?"

"when I was out with Simon and everyone else I had notice that Eric was acting weird towards me but I didn't think anything of it until we started dancing."

"what did he do while you were dancing?"

"he started to kind of rub up against me but when I moved he seemed to quit, but then later he said he wanted to talk to me."

"Well that doesn't seem-" but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Privately. He said he wanted to talk to me privately," clary said wide eyed. Then I started to get protective because the look on her face told me that it wasn't a good talk.

"and?" I prompted her.

"Eric led me into a little hallway and stopped then asked me why I loved you and I said because I just do and that it was hard to explain. Then he asked me how I could love an arrogant, self-absorbed, bastard like you-"

"self-absorbed?"

"Jace will you please let me finish?" she asked with tears in her eyes that she was clearly trying to hold back. "thank you," she said then continued, "I got angry then told him to leave the both of us alone but then he said that he couldn't do that and I asked him why and he told me that he loved me before he-" she broke off abruptly using her hand to wipe away the tears that were falling but they still kept coming and she gave up letting them roll down her face.

I took her face in my hands using my thumbs to brush away the tears. "before he did what honey? I cant do anything unless you tell me," I said soothingly.

"he pushed me back against the wall, gripped me hard on the hips, and then he kissed me." Clary collapsed into me and I just held her there for a bit before scooping her up into my arms and walked us towards the coach. I sat down cradling her like a baby rocking back and forth trying to get her to stop crying ignoring the fact that I was furious with Eric for doing this to my Clary. My hopefully soon to be fiancée.

Clary clung to me still sobbing into my chest whispering something that I couldn't quite catch. "what did you say sweetie?"

"I'm so sorry Jace."

"what are you apologizing for? This is all Eric's fault not yours ok? You did nothing wrong. If anything I should be the one who's sorry. I should've been there with you tonight."

"you had to go talk to maryse about something important you couldn't come. Which reminds me what did she need to talk to you about?"

_Oh crap! _"oh ah she wanted to know what flavor cake you wanted for your birthday." which was a complete lie I knew what clary's favorite cake flavor was and I had already told maryse.

"I thought I told you to tell her I wanted double chocolate fudge cake."

"oh ya I'm sorry I forgot. I guess I'll tell her when I get home later."

"no!"

"No?"

"can you stay over tonight? Please?"

"you don't have to ask me twice." She smiled and stretched her neck up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Its almost midnight I think we should get to bed," I whispered into her hair. She nodded and got up off my lap and led us to her room. While she was in the bathroom I rummaged through her drawers to look for my pajamas that I usually keep here when I spend the night. She came out of the bathroom wearing white shorts and a navy blue tank top with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"you can come in now," she tried to say but toothpaste still leaked out from her mouth. I smiled and walk over to wipe away the toothpaste then wiped it on my pant leg. After I finished my business in the bathroom we laid down in bed together clary wrapped in my arms. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep and when she did the sound of her steady breathing put me to sleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary p.o.v **

the sun was shining through my window and i blinked to get used to the light. I turned over and my nose slightly bumped into Jace's chest. He was still asleep and i was worried that i had woken him up. His body shifted so that his back was facing me and the arm that was draped over my waist had been removed. Slowly i got up careful not to wake jace and went to go check my phone for any missed calls or messages. Turns out that i did have messages just not from someone i want to talk to right now. Well ever is more like it.

_3 missed calls from eric_ and _5 messages from:Eric and 4 messages from: simon. _i was about to throw my phone across room. There was no way i was going to answer Eric. Not after what he said and did to me. And especially not when Jace is in asleep in my bed. After i took a quick shower and thought about what i was going to do with the messages i decided to read them and then figured i'd tell jace about them later. he left me three voice mails so i listened to those first before i read the texts.

_1:30 am "hey clary this is eric call me back when ever you can bye." _

_3:00 am "clary we really need to talk about what happened between us i hope you can call me back."_

_8:00 am "look clary im sorry for what i did i wish you would please call back."_

_wooooooow. He really thinks that im going to call him back? I guess he's even more stupid than i thought he was. whatever i'll just read the texts and then figure out what to make for breakfast that way jace has something to eat when he wakes up._

_8:30 'we need to talk ok meet me at the comic place downtown at 3:30.'_

_9:00 'u ok wit that?'_

_9:30 ' u cnt avoid me 4ever clary.'_

_10:00 'clary plz plz plz talk 2 me.'_

_10:30 ' c'mon clary talk to me...'_

right then i felt two strong arms circle my waist, lips on my collarbone, and a whispered i love you in my ear. A smile formed on my lips and i turned around wrapping my arms around jace's neck.

"hey," i said, "how did you sleep?"

"great. you know why?"

"why?" i asked playfully.

"because i had you sleeping next to me," he said while kissing the top of my head.

"That was so corny but sweet at the same time." Jace chuckled softly and look at my phone then asked, "who texted?"

i hesitated but then replied. "its eric." he stiffened then took my phone out of my hands read the texts and listened to the calls he left me. His face looked murderous as he handed me back my phone and sat down on my bed.

"are you going to meet him?"

"i...i dont know," i admitted.

"i dont think you should go," he said while looking down at the floor.

"jace its not your desision to make its mine and like i said i dont know."

"clary i just dont think its safe for you to go. not after what he did to you last night."

"You think i dont know that? its not like i'm trusting him with my life. come to think of it i may never trust him again but i cant just avoid him and act like this never happened. this isnt going to go away just in a blink of an eye."

"so what are you going to do?"

"im going to meet him at three thirty and talk to him," i said without a second thought. But then i saw the look on jace's face and my heart momentarily stopped. he looked hurt and scared and angery. I walked over towards him and took his face between my hands. "i love you jace dont ever forget that. its not like after i talk to eric im not going to come back ever again. all we're going to talk about is what happend nothing else." then he stood up abruptly and started pacing running his hands though his hair.

"its not that im worried about clary."

"then what are you worried about?"

"im worried about what happens after you talk about last night. remember he said that he loved you and that you dont be long with me at all."

"he didnt say i didnt belong with you."

"it doesnt matter i'm pretty sure he feels that way. and its not that im afraid that you'll never come back again...its that im afraid that once you talk to him you'll feel the same as he does." i looked at him in disbelief then giggles started to bubble up inside my chest. He cant possiblely believe that i could actually feel that way wbout anyone else. then without meaning it the giggles that i had been holding back started coming out my mouth. Jace looked at me like i was crazy and that made me giggle even more.

"what are you laughing at clary?"

I had to take a deep breath before answering. "i'm laughing at you."

"what why?"

"because only you would be worried about me leaving you for eric which incidentally will never happen."

"this isnt funny though."

"i know but i was only laughing at the silliness of the suggestion. jace i love _YOU_ not anyone else and _ESPECIALLY_ not eric. so dont even think that i would ever leave you for some other guy ok?" Jace smiled and looked at me with loving eyes. "ok," he said before kissing me lightly on the lips. but he pulled away all too soon.

"um who said you could stop kissing me?" jace chuckled and i grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me. My hands moved to tangle in his hair and his moved to put me on his lap. i straddled his legs and he hugged me closer to him. then his lips started trailing kisses down my neck and i gasped at the feeling. everything in this moment was perfect: jace's lips on my neck, my hands in his hair, and his on my waist. "jace not that i'm not enjoying this because i really am but uh...um...could you um..."

"could i what?"

"uuummmmm."

he laughed slightly. "any day now clary," he said against my neck.

"could you try not giving me a hickey?" Jace pulled back a little. "Yeah its a little too late for that babe." I rolled my eyes and pushed at his chest. His eyes widened. "its not that big!"

"its not that its almost 2:45 and i have to start getting ready to meet eric." I got off of jace's lap and his face fell a little. "aaww dont be so sad i'll be right back." i went into my closet and grabbed dark blue skinny jeans and my cookie monster t-shirt i got at hot topic that said NOM NOM NOM in a little white cloud. Jace watched me the whole time and i giggled when his eyes widened a little when i started undressing. "keep your eyes in your sockets honey." "no promises there." after that i went into the bathroom to quickly straighten my hair. One look in the mirror and i saw the hickey plain as day. _yeah right it wasnt that big HA!_ it was basically the size of an orange if you traced it on the hallow of my neck. after i finished straightening my hair i came back out to find jace looking at the picture of us at the victory celebration. then he looked down at the stuffed bear he won me that night at the ring toss.

"i didnt know you kept this," he said a little suprised.

"why wouldnt i have?"

"i dunno i just didnt think it was all that important to you."

"well of course it is."

"why?"

"because _you _won it for me."

"oh..." I noticed the hint of disappointment in his voice and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"whats wrong?" i asked. He looked at me intently before answering. "i just dont want you to go."

"you mean to meet eric or just going in general?"

"what do you think?"

"look its only going to be an hour ok? atleast thats how long i'm planning it will take."

"but what if he wants it to-?"

"then you know what screw him i'm leaving when i'm done talking," i said while putting on my converse.

"do you know that you look incrediblely sexy when your agressive?"

"yes but its always nice to hear," i said with a smile.

"well how about i tell you that every 5 minutes in the green house later when you get back?"

"for what?"

"A picnic and after that out to go see a movie."

"what movie?"

"whatever you wanna see."

"sounds like a plan."

"alright then i'll see you later at the institute."

"ok bye sweetie."

"By honey." I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before walking out the door to go meet eric.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace p.o.v**

I hated to see clary walk out the door. After what he did to her the son of a bitch. what was he thinking? that it was ok to kiss someone even though they're in a relationship with someone and even told you that they didnt like you that way? BASTARD! i want to kill him so bad. and not just because he kissed _MY _girlfriend but because of how scared, vulnerable, and terrified clary looked when she told me what happened last night. How her big green beautiful eyes looked even bigger but with fear visible in them, haw tears slid down her cheeks like a water fall, and how she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. seeing clary like that was almost like my worst nightmare.

Protecting clary was like a priority even if she didnt need it. which most of the time she didnt. clary was a warrior now, strong, tough, and brave. she capable of taking care of herself all on her own. just like she sort of did last night with eric when she pushed him against the wall to get away from him. even so clary's safety is important. She's just so important to me i cant let anything happen to her. losing her would be like slowly dying from the inside out. which is exactly why i was going to follow her downtown just in case if anything happens i'll be right there for her like i should have been last night.

I took the subway and it took little while but i finally got where i needed to be. Clary was standing by a comic stand that was labeled ANIME. she went through each row slowly until she saw eric come through the door. Almost immediately she stiffened as he walked towards her. I wasnt standing a far away distance so i could hear everything they were saying perfectly.

"hey clary."

"look just cut to the chase eric i dont wanna be here all day listening to some lame excuse of yours."

"I wasnt planning on you to."

"then go on what do you have to say to me."

"can we please go somewhere else to talk about this like a coffee shop or something?"

"no you said that we were going to meet up here so here is where we're staying got it?"

"Please clary?"

"NO."

"it'd be easier for me to explain to you what happened last night if we were in a quiet place."

"jesus christ what part of _NO_ dont you understand? its not that hard of a word."

"it is for me when you say it."

"you are a sick bastard you know that?"

"what?"

"the way you kissed me last night...it was sick!"

"i'm not sorry for what i did last night clary."

"_WHAT_?"

"well i am sorry for the way i kissed you but i'm not sorry that i did. like i said last night clary i love you."

**CLARY P.O.V.**

"well i dont love you. come to think of it i dont even like you anymore."

"dont say that."

"i can say whatever the hell i want whenever i damn well want to." Eric glanced around anxtiously as if he was afraid someone was looking. I didnt even care if anyone was looking the more people who see this the better. People need to get to know the real eric.

"please clary can we just go-"

"NO! i'm not going anywhere with you anymore!"

"why not?" i remained silent there was nothing i could say to make him stop asking questions.

"tell me."

"i'm not stupid Eric."

"i never said you were."

"well you must think i am since you keep asking me to go somewhere and talk to you. i never EVER want a repeat of what happened last night. but instead of me pushing you i'll groin kick you this time...you know what come here let me show you." eric took a step toward me and i backed up. i'm not letting him get anywhere near me again. I've learned from my mistakes and last night was deffinitely a mistake.

"you know what eric i'm through with this. I'm done talking to you."

"you mean just for now or-"

"no i mean i donr talking to you forever dont call dont, dont text, dont e mail. basically dont do anything to contact me at all because if you do i'll pull a restraining order on you and i'll kick you're ass myself."

"what you're not going to ask jace to do that part?"

"i'll let him have the scraps after i'm done."

"you cant avoid me clary."

"oh yes i can just watch me. oh yeah by the way if i get my hands on you you'll be wishing that you were being shreaded to pieces instead of me killing you. because me killing you will be slow and excrusiatingly painful. good bye eric." i turned my back on him and walked away with my head held high. There was no way that i was going to give him the satifaction of me excepting his so called "apology". Right then i bumped into someone muscular, tall, and golden. _JACE! _

"what the hell are you doing here jace i thought you were supposed to be at the institute?" He stayed silent looking at the ground. "answer me jace." He looked into my eyes then and answered. "i just wanted to make sure you were ok while you were talking to eric."

"well clearly im fine. Jace i told you that i had everything under control and yet you still follow me. Are you seriously that stubborn?"

"is it really me your mad at?"

"Yes!...no well maybe a little bit since you didnt listen to me." Jace took me in his arms and hugged me to him for quite some time. every time he holds me its as if all my problems go away. like nothing is making my life complicated like everything is ok. His voice cut throu my reverie, "do you want to talk about what happened?"

"i'm pretty sure you know what happend jace."

"i do and let me tell you that i'm extremely proud of you and that you look amazingly even more sexy than you did before you left the house." i smiled brightly up at him and he smiled right back. "i'll talk to you about it later ok?" i said, "Right now i just us want to go to the green house then to the movies and just forget this whole episode for a little while."

"Sounds like a plan now we'd better get going before something we wanna see at the movie starts."

"ok." We ended up getting home around 5:00 and finished eating around 6:15. since jace had let me do the picking of the movie this time i picked gnomeo and juliet which was completely adorable and funny. everything was perfect despite the fact that eric called my cell phone 6 times and left me 4 voice mails and text messages. Finally i just decided to turn off my phone and enjoyed the rest of my time together with jace. After the movie ended which was about 8:00 we decided to go to the park which was deserted considering it was night time. We stayed there for a while: jace pushing me on the swing. us just laughing at nothing in particular, and laying on our backs looking at the stars and the full moon. When we decided it was finally time to go home it was probably around 11:30 but we werent really tired. So instead of going to bed once we got back to my house we just sprawled out on the couch and watched late night TV for about 2 hours before slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so sorry i haven't posted in a while it's been kind of hetic at school but i will try to post atleast once or twice a week now that things have calmed down.**

**I decided to skip ahead to the day of clary's b-day ok? ok. soooo yeah.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing all creativity and geniusness goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary's p.o.v**

I'm eighteen! I can't believe it! The only thing bad about it is that IZZY planned my birthday party. I love the girl and all but...yeah. Let's just hope that she didn't go over bored like she did last year. It was a good thing that it was just my friends that came and not my any of the adults. Cut open glow sticks,spiked punch do to Matt, dirty music, and strobe lights don't really mix with people over thirty. Like I said I love Izzy but...yeah. This time i begged her NOT to go all rave on the party this year. Its not like i wouldn't love to plan my own party because i really would but Izzy is really really really stubborn. Well so am i but even i know when to stop she just has a mind of her own which i respect...at times. Oh well whatever happens happens.

The clock read 6:00 which meant it was time for me to get ready because the party started at 8:00. Izzy told me to dress nice so she took me dress shopping two days ago. I opened the doors to my closet and pulled out my dress. It was bright red, with one tank top sleeve with a rhinestone metal circle that held it in place that went over my shoulder, tightened around my mid-thigh which was basicly as far as it went, and was made out of a silk like material. I put on white cotton panties and a tan tube-bra then slipped on the dress. Then i went back into the closet to get the shoe box that had my new silver heels in it. I took them out of the box to admire them. They were smooth and cool to the touch with the evening sun reflecting off of them. After i put them on i went to the bathroom to go curl my hair. Well curl my hair even more. The curling iron had been on for about fifteen minutes give or take so it should have been pretty hot. It turns out that i was right. I burnt my self about six times while trying to do my hair.

After i finished curling my hair and taking away the burns with my stele i took the front parts of my hair and pulled it back behind my head with a diamond barrette. Then i got to work on my make up. I did a smokey look with my eye make up just like Izzy taught me put on some concealer and powder, used a light bronze blush that made my cheeks look angular, then fished by putting on a light pink glittery lip gloss. The clock read 7:15 so i grabbed my phone, make-up bag, i-pod (just in case me and jace wanted to do something else nothing intimate intended), wallet, and threw them into my silver purse. I walked out the door and got into my mustang that i bought just last year to go to the institute.

Once i got into the institue Magnus ambushed me with a gigantic hug and a and i quote " 'Happy happy eighteenth birthday' "! Alec on the other hand gave me a sweet and brotherly hug wishing me a happy birthday as well. I smiled and asked where Izzy was and alec told me that she was in the kitchen. Seeing my worried expression he chuckled and told me that she had ordered take out from a five star resturant. Which resturant i didnt know or cared just as long as Izzy didn't make it. Again LOVE HER but...yeah.

"Hey Izzy."

"Clary!" she exclaimed giving me a big hug, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," i looked around the kitchen and found a lot of food, "Wow Izzy i told you not to go all out."

"Well this is your eighteenth birthday it should be special and sinice you dont want a crazy party like last year and don't say you didn't love it because i KNOW you did. And its not just because you and jace had-."

"IZZY!" i said while laughing.

"LIke i said dont act like you didnt love it."

"I fail to see how mine and jace's-erm-intimate life concerns you."

"We're best friends its what we do." I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. "Is there anything i can do Izzy to help?"

"No this is your day so you don't lift a finger."

"But i want-."

"No."

"Please?"

"Clary-."

"Izzy i want to." She looked at me for a second then sighed and said, "Fine there are some streamers and other decorations in that shopping bag. You could go and finish hanging them up in the living room."

"Ok oh and ah where's Jace."

"He's been in his room all day i don't what he's been doing even so i wouldn't bother him if i were you, but don't worry he's coming down for your birthday ."

Then i went into the living room to finish decorating and that's when i heard everyone else coming into the institute. That's also when i saw the most stupid, idiotic, sick, bastard in my entire life. Eric. I somewhat forced a smile because i actually was happy to see everyone else just not him. Jace isn't going to be happy about this once he comes out of his room.

"Happy Birthday Clary!" they all yelled.

"Thanks," i said with a nervous laugh.

"Whatcha doin' there chica?" Leslie asked.

"Just putting up the last of the decorations."

"But its you birthday you shouldnt be doing this."

"That's exactly what i told her," Isabelle said while bringing out the food to put in the dinning room. "Um do you need any help with that Iz?"

"The rest of the food is on the table in the kitchen if you don't mind Clary oh and by the way i didn't get the chance to tell you earlier that you look fantastic."

"Aw thanks Isabelle and sure i'll do it i dont mind is there still a lot of food left?"

"You might want someone to help you."

"Ok then Eric can you help me?"

"Uh sure." Once we got into the kitchen i slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you never to come near me again," i said angrily.

"If i remember correctly you said to not do anything to contact you, you said nothing about seeing you in person."

"Whatever it doesnt matter i still told you I didnt want to talk to you ever again and yet you're here. You know what go ahead stay but if you do anything to ruin my birthday party i'll kill you. I swear on the angel i'll kill you. Now grab some food and lets go." He grabbed a tray and headed out towards the dinning room. I turned around to grab myself my own tray but then i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Clary," jace whispered playfully. I smiled and turned around putting my hands on his chest. "I was wondering when you were going to come down from your room."

"I wouldn't miss this day for the entire world now let me take that tray away from you."

"Why?"

"Because its your birthday you're not supposed to be doing anything." I just rolled my my eyes, "All of you keep saying that and i dont know why its my choice whether or not i want to work on my birthday."

We headed out towards the dinning room with Jace's arm wrapped around my waist. When we got there the whole table was set up with silverwear and food. "There you two are i was wondering when the rest of the food was going to get out here," said Isabelle.

Jace smiled and looked around the table and froze when he saw Eric then his smile faltered. He stiffed and i squeezed his hand reassuring him that it was ok and that he didn't have to kill Eric. Atleast right now anyway.

After dinner went exceptionally well it was time for me to open my presents. I was going to open Jace's first but he told me that he wanted to go first. I got some pastel colors from the lightwoods, water colors and a new sketch book from my mom and luke, a Panic! At the disco cd and GIR sweater from Leslie and Meagan, an Adventure Time t-shirt from Matt and Eric, a new purse from Alec and Magnus, and a purple and black sequined top from Izzy. Then finally it was Jace's turn.

"I guess all that's left is mine then," he said while smilling. "Ok so as you all know Clary is my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend that i love with all my heart and would do anything for. Its true Clary i would go to the ends of the earth just to make you happy. So my present to you is this: Clarissa Fray i love you and nothing is going to change that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and i cant imagine my life without you which is why i went to go talk to luke and jocelyn earlier to give me their blessing to ask you a simple question. Clary will you marry me?"

Right then i started to cry. The most wonderful man in the entire world just asked me to marry him. I stared at the gorgeous ring in the box then stared at jace: the love of my life, my whole world, my everything. I knew then what my exact answer was the one and only true answer.

"Yes," i whispered, " Yes a million times yes!" Jace grinned and slid the ring on my left ring finger then he picked me up and spun around with me in his arms. He set me back down then kissed me once on the lips then kissed the ring. The ring that showed off my engagement to jace. In all my happiness i didnt even notice Eric storming off out the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary p.o.v.**

It had been three weeks since my birthday party and everything was going off without a hitch. Especially since I hadn't seen Eric at all. Things were going great. I finally got to be able to plan my wedding without me being 8 years old. And this time i was actually planning it with Jace and not some made up dream guy. Like i said things were going great.

"Clary sweetie the flourist called she wants to know what time your going to meet her this week."

"Oh ah tell her sometime tomarrow at about 1:00 or 1:30 thanks mom." My mom nodded and turned back towards the phone. Just then my phone vibrated on my bed and i picked it up to see that it was Jace calling.

"Hey babe I'm on my way over."

"For what?" i asked

"Cake testing remember? Then to go look at locations for the wedding."

"Oh right sorry its just things have been a little hectic the past few weeks so..."

"Dont worry about it i understand."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes."

"Fine then i guess i'll let you handle the cattering, flowers, dresses, invitations, the rehearsal dinner, etc."

"Nah i'm good."

"That's what i thought. So how far away are you?"

"Not long about five minutes maybe so be ready ok?"

"Alright bye hun i'll see you when you get here."

"Bye." I put my phone in my back pocket, put on my studded boots, over my acid washed jeans, grabbed my new sweater and purse then went into the living room.

"The flourist said that would be an ok time to meet with you."

"Great thanks mom for talking to her."

"No problem Clary," my mom sighed before adding, " I just cant believe you're getting married in a few weeks."

"Mom dont cry you did that the first three days Jace and I were engaged."

"I'm not going to cry i have no more tears left in me."

"Why?" i asked confused.

"Because I'll be paying for it."

"Now Luke honey Robert said he would help." my mom said.

"Yes but still this wedding isn't going to be cheap."

"What wedding ever is Luke?" I asked while smiling. He chuckled a little before saying, "Thats true." then walked out of the room.

"Clary?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Have you and Jace talked about where you two are going to live after you get married?"

"Not really. In the little time we actually have to spend together we dont really talk about the wedding or anything else for that matter. Its our time to relax."

"Well i really think that you should. This is a huge step in both of your lives. A home might be a good thing for the both of you to discuss."

"Alright mom i'll talk to Jace about it later."

"Why later?"

"Because he should be here any minute now to pick me up to go cake testing then to go look at wedding locations."

"Oh well in that case you two have fun." And with that said she walked away to go into the bedroom with Luke. _**DING DONG!**_ I picked up my purse and walked towards the door to go answer it.

"Hey baby you ready to go?" Jace asked.

"Yeah let me just say bye to luke and my mom. Bye mom bye Luke i'm going with jace i'll see you later!"

"Bye!" they both yelled in unision. We walked towards Jace's black porche and got in then left.

"So how are the reservations for the dinner party going?" he asked.

"Ok i guess. I called them two days ago and they still haven't answered me so.."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. But it could be the fact that they keep mixing up our party and three other dinners for next week."

"How do they keep mixing us up?"

"If i knew don't you think i would tell you?"

"True. So have you picked out a dress yet?" I sighed, "No. That's what I was doing before you called. I went through about three and a half catalogs and couldn't find one dress that i liked."

"Don't worry honey you'll find one that you love." I smiled up at him. He always new the right thing to tell me when i was stressed. "I love you so much."

"I know," he said while grinning.

"Cockyass."

"Aw c'mon you know you love it."

'"Yeah suuure." Jace narrowed his eyes at me then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the road. Ten and two."

"Fine then I guess i wont kiss you anymore."

"You wouldnt be able to kiss me even if you wanted to. We would probably be dead if you dont keep your eyes on the road."

"It doesnt matter we're here anyway." Jace found a close parking spot at the bakery door then we both got out to go into the bakery. It was bigger on the inside than i had expected because it looked so small from the outside. Jace and i walked down a long hall way and into a huge kitchen that was semi-empty.

"Hello?" said a women that was about average height, dark brown hair with blonde highlights, light brown skin, and hazle eyes came out from around the corner.

"Um this is Jace and I'm Clary we're here to see Amy?"

"That's me. Now what can i do ya for?"

"We're here for the uh wedding cakes?"

"Oh right now i remember I talked to you last week. Alrighty then follow me and we can discuss a couple of things in my office before we start tasting the cakes. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds just fine."

"Great my office is the second door to the left. I'll be there in a minute i just have to look over some other things here in the kitchen." We left to go to her office which was big and had a huge picture of what i assumed to be her famliy behind her desk. The floor was hard wood, the walls were painted royal blue, and a mini chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. Once Amy came into the office she congradulated us on our engagement suprised of how young we are then started asking questions. She asked us what kind of cake we were wanting, how big we wanted it, just things like that. After that she led us back into he kitchen which was now deserted to try out the cakes. Jace and I settled on a half and half cake. One side of the cake was going to be lemon and the other side was going to be chocolate. Then we left after saying a brief goodbye to Amy then got into the car to go to the locations.

"Ugh i am so tiered," i said.

"You mean tiered with planning the wedding or just tiered today."

"I dunno. I mean i love planning it its just it can be really really stressing is all."

"Don't worry babe soon the day of the wedding will be here and you wont have to worry about a thing. Just looking beautiful and saying 'I do' when asked if you want to take me as your husband."

"You know i do."

"I know. it'll just be nice to here at the ceremony in front of all our friends and family making it official. I love you Clary. When we got there we were greeted by women shorter than me if that was even possible. Her name was Teagan and she had cropped blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was sporting a bottle tan but it looked good on her. She too was amazed at how young we are but then showed us different types of locations. We ended up picking the most beautiful garden i had ever seen. It had a long marble walk way with roses lining the sides, a golden gate arch, and two large grand oak trees beside it. After we got into the car and drove off we fell into a comfortable silence. Then once we got to the institute and went into Jace's room i started talking.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"I was talking to my mom earlier and she told me that it might be a good idea for us to start looking at houses and apartments."

"Maryse was telling me the same thing too before i left earlier. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to start looking at houses and apartments?"

"I'm not sure. Although it might be nice to have a home to come back to after our honeymoon."

"So then we're going house shopping?"

"Well do you want to. Its not just my decision its your too you know."

"I think we should."

"Then i guess we're going house shopping," i said with a smile on my face. Jace's smile matched mine exactly and he walked over to me and kissed me softly and sweetly on the lips. When he pulled back his smile turned into a grin and so did mine so that we were just standing there grinning like there was no tomarrow.

"I just can't believe it," Jace whispered.

"What can't you believe?"

"That someone as gorgeous as you could love me and want to spend the rest of their lives with me."

"Why not?"

"Because sometimes i think like i just dont deserve it."

"If anyone deserves it its you Jace. I love you so much."

He smiled slightly then said, "I love you too. More than you could ever imagine." I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest and he buried his face in my hair inhaling deeply. To think that for so long that we thought we were related and now we were able to get married two years later. Nothing could be better than this. Besides the fact that my mom had told me earlier that she wanted me home after Jace and i were done running our arrands.

"Jace?"

"What?"

"I have to go. My mom told me she wanted me home after we were done." He sighed but then reluctantly let me go and kissed me on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you tomarrow then."

"Yup now i gotta go i love you sweetie bye."

"I love you too bye." After i was about five minutes away from the institute my phone rang and i answered it.

"Hello?"

"Clary?"

"Eric? Why the hell did you call me?"

"Look Clary i love you and i will fight for you even though your engaged to Jace. So don't even try to stop me 'cause it'll be no use. I'll see you around Clary bye." And then i heard the dial tone. What the fuck was that about? I cant believe he would just call me like that. I guess what i thought was the end is only the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary p.o.v**

I was at Simon's house; he had called me straight after Eric had. He asked me what was wrong at the begining of the conversation and i told him what Eric had said and he told me i could come over so that i could vent to him about it. "How dare he call me! Who does think he is?"

"Clary its Eric we're talking about here, did you really think that he was just going to leave you alone when you got engaged to Jace?"

"Yes! Well no...maybe. Oh I don't know! I'm just really confused right now Simon." I flopped down onto his bed face up looking at the ceiling and covered my face with one of his pillows. "Well do you want me to talk to him for you?" I sat bolt right up and looked at him incredulously. "Are you fucking crazy? No i dont want you to talk to him."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me that everything is going to turn out ok." Simon sighed, "I cant do that Clary."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my bestfriend and i cant tell you something I'm not positive is true." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "Why do you have to be such a great friend?"

"I dunno just because i guess." I looked up a him, "What time is it?"

"Almost 11:30."

"Can I crash here, it's too late for me to go home?"

"Sure, you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in if you want."

"Ok, and Simon?"

"Yeah?" I leaned over and hugged him tightly, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just for being you." He hugged me back but because of his vampire strength he effectively made it hard to breathe. "Simon i know that for you oxygen isnt a necessity for you but some of us still need it."

"Oh sorry."

"Its ok."

* * *

"Clarissa Fray where have you been?"

"At Simon's." My mother didn't seem convinced. "Mom if you really dont believe me why dont you just call Mrs. Lewis she new i stayed over."

"Ok but i thought i told you that i wanted you home once you through."

"Well i havent seen simon in a while so i really didnt think it was all that bad if i went over, and i didnt intend to sleep over its just by the time we got finished talking it was really late." Mo mom's expression softened, "Ok then but next time atleast call you nearly scared me to death i didnt know where you were."

"Sorry mom."

"I suppose its ok, oh and Clary one of your friends called earlier." I froze. It had better not be Eric, or i swear on the angel i will kill him and i'm not bluffing. "Who was it?"

"It was Eric i think he wants to hang out with you later today. So i invited him over."

"WHAT?"

"Should i not have done that?" I swalloed hard before replying, "No mom that's ok he can come over later. I've been wanting to talk to him any way."

"Oh well ok then and by the way the plaza where your having the engagement party called."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing really just that everything is going just fine. No mix ups or anything just that its going good."

"Oh ok well...ok. Now if you excuse me i'm gonna go take a shower." My mother looked bewildered, "Aren't you going to call Eric?"

"Um maybe later mom right now i just really want to take a shower." Then i went to my room, dropped my stuff on the floor, grabbed my towels, and headed to the bathroom. After i took my shower i put on black sweats, my read t-shirt that had a picture of a bird face saying _This is my angery face _under it, put my hair up in a messy bun, went to the kitchen to make myself some popcorn, then went onto the living room to watch cartoon network. I tried to get into the show that was playing and that was MAD but i couldn't get my mind off the fact that Eric was going to be in my house.

"Clary sweetheart?" I looked up and saw Luke standing beside the armchair i was sitting in. "Yeah?"

"Your mother and i are going to be out for the day with the Lightwoods."

"Why?" I asked sort of paniced because it was one thing for Eric to be here when my mom and Luke were here but to be here with him without anyone else in the house was really nerve wrecking. "Well because we have important matters we need to discuss." My eyes narrowed at the wall i had been staring at. "Ok well bye then i guess." Right after they left i turned back to the TV.

**Grey's and anime:**_"But but...chekaflu."_

_"Bless you." _

I smiled and sort of laughed then the doorbell rang.

"COME IN!" The door opened and Eric walked through. "Hey Clary," he said with a smile.

"What do you want?" He looked puzzled. "Why would you assume that i want something?"

"Oh i dont know but last night's twenty second phone call comes to mind."

"Listen Clary about that-"

"No you listen and you listen good. "I'm _**engaged **_to Jace and yet you still seem to find it relevant to call me when ever you want and tell me you're still going to fight for me no matter what. And what i want to know is why. Why do you still want to fight for me?"

"I already told you that Clary. I love you."

"And i already told you that i dont love you. Look i'm sorry Eric but i just dont, i love jace with all my heart and nothing is going to change that."

"Clary please just let me explain."

"Explain what? There's nothing else to talk about."

"Look Clary i dont like the way Jace treats you."

"And in what way does he treat me that you dont like?"

"How he's always so sarcastic when you talk to him about something, the way he brags about how he's so good at boxing when i know you're good at it too. He treats you like he controls you, like your some kind of puppet." _Boxing? Oh right that's the lie we told everyone so they wouldn't find out who we really are. _"Eric that's just his way of joking. In fact Jace even trains me for boxing, and by the way he doesn't own or control me i do things for him because i want to no t just because he tells me to."

"Ok but...but."

"See you really have nothing else to say." Then he grabbed me and kissed me the same way he did at Ghostly Night, only gentler. But even so i hated it and tears started to sting my eyes. I tuned my head to the side effectively ending the kiss. "Eric get off me!" and i started hitting my chest with my fists while tears slowly started to fall out of my eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Jace walked in holding a bag.

"Hey clary sorry i didnt call ahead of time but i brought some food-" Jace dropped the bag of food and his expression took on a murderous look. "Jace," i sobbed. "Get the hell off of her you jackass," he said through clenched teeth and pulled Eric off of me. "Clary can speak for herself."

Right then jace punched Eric in the face. Eric staggered backwards holding his jaw then punched jace back in the nose. Then Jace lost it and he started throwing punches. It only took a few moments before Jace had eric pinned to the floor. "Dont you ever do that to Clary ever again, in fact dont even touch her." Then he pulled back his arm to punch Eric.

"Jace! Stop it! Its not worth it, just please stop." Jace looked at me and saw my afraid and worried look. He lowered his arm and got up. "Eric i think its time for you to go now," i said. He got up and looked at both me and jace, "Alright then bye Clary." Then he walked out the door without a second glance. I tuned to look at jace and saw that his nose was bleeding. "You shouldnt have done that."

"I know its just that seeing him kiss you like that...it made me go a little crazy."

"Yeah a little crazy," I said with an amused smile.

"Dont start with me i just saved your life."

"Suuure you did. Now lets go get you cleaned up."

"What you dont think i look hot like this?"

"Be quiet and get into the bathroom while i get the first aid kit."

* * *

"You know i really wish you wouldnt have done that," i said while gently dabbing the corner of his i eye with a cotton ball cleaning off the dried blood.

"You do realize that you could just use a stele right?"

"Yes i do but a stele wont clean off the blood, now back to what i said earlier i really wish you wouldnt have done that."

"I did that because i love you."

"I know that but..."

"But what?"

"Jace i just dont like seeing you get hurt."

"Hey i won that fight and you know it."

"Will you quit joking around?"

"What's wrong Clary you usually start laughing?"

"I'm just thinking about something Eric said."

"And what is that?"

"Ok Jace you know i love you but, you can be really sarcastic sometimes and you can also be kind of arrogant."

"I thought you loved that about me?"

"Well when your joking but sometimes it can come off as a little rude."

"Oh..."

"Like i said you know i love you."

"Then why are you barely talking to me about this now?"

"I dont know."

"Well then are you wanting me to change?"

"NO! I could never ask you to do that it would be to weird if you werent your sarcastic arrogant self, but in the future if you ever feel the urge to say something like that think before you speak."

"Ok then since you asked me nicely i will," he said with a smile. Seeing him smile i smiled back. "Ok you're all done." Jace stood up and looked down at me. He pulled me into a tight hug and laid his cheek on top of my head. "So what food did you bring me?"

"Oh shit i knew i forgot something."

"That's ok why dont we just go out for dinner, let me just go put on some jeans and some shoes."

"You look fine now lets go." Then he lifted me over his shoulder and started walking.

"Jace!" i squealed. And he walked out the door and to his car.


End file.
